Gone In The Night
by rebelultima
Summary: A kid who kills a man who was a tyrant. He flees from the dark of the crime he done for the better of the kingdom. His only hope is to keep going and never get caught.


**GONE IN THE NIGHT**

RUN! I wish I could run till I could run no more and yet I still waited and all for a key, but it just wasn't any key. It was the key to unlock the greatest evil ARMAGEDDON! and I had to protect it. It was locked in a secret vault by the guardians of light until they were betrayed by one of their own Reginald lang now known as the lord of darkness. He lives in the realm of Argonaut a place so dark and evil that once in you're never the same. He is the ruler of this realm. He has a vulture eye. But me I'm stuck in this horrid realm as his servant his lowest servant. You know that servant that does all the dirty work like shoveling manuer and tending to the name is Valcan ya weird how I'm the servant. But that doesn't matter its just that eye i need to get rid of that eye. It allows him to see what that vulture he took the eye from sees and if to say that vulture were to stumble on the vault it would be the end of the world. The worst is I would have the blame for it. I must kill that old man or at least take that I do i'll have to hide. I must hide where no one can find me. Except for my friends Maximus and Beatriz. They can be trusted they're in this too. Well that evil eye will be gone I am going to steal it and my friends agreed to help. They're going to hide out side with a car ready for our escape. it'll have to be quick once the eye is gone the king will notice and we'll need to be far from here as possible. I'll need to know every inch of his room. So at night I'll need to sneak into his room.

TRUE! -nervous -very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses -not destroyed -not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad?

It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! That eye of a vulture -a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees -very gradually -I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.

Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded -with what caution -with what foresight -with what dissimulation I went to work! I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I stole the eye. And every night, about midnight, I turned the latch of his door and opened it -oh so gently! And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern, all closed, closed, that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in! I moved it slowly -very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. It took me an hour to place my whole head within the opening so far that I could see him as he lay upon his bed. Ha! would a madman have been so wise as this, And then, when my head was well in the room, I undid the lantern cautiously-oh, so cautiously -cautiously (for the hinges creaked) -I undid it just so much that a single thin ray fell upon the vulture eye. And this I did for seven long nights -every night just at midnight -but I found the eye always closed; and so it was impossible to do the work; for it was not the old man who vexed me, but his Evil Eye. And every morning, when the day broke, I went boldly into the chamber, and spoke courageously to him, calling him by name in a hearty tone, and inquiring how he has passed the night. So you see he would have been a very profound old man, indeed, to suspect that every night, just at twelve, I looked in upon him while he slept.

Upon the eighth night I was more than usually cautious in opening the door. A watch's minute hand moves more quickly than did mine. Never before that night had I felt the extent of my own powers -of my sagacity. I could scarcely contain my feelings of triumph. To think that there I was, opening the door, little by little, and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts. I fairly chuckled at the idea; and perhaps he heard me; for he moved on the bed suddenly, as if startled. Now you may think that I drew back -but no. His room was as black as pitch with the thick darkness, (for the shutters were close fastened, through fear of robbers,) and so I knew that he could not see the opening of the door, and I kept pushing it on steadily, steadily. I had my head in, and was about to open the lantern, when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening, and the old man sprang up in bed, crying out -"Who's there?"I kept quite still and said nothing. For a whole hour I did not move a muscle, and in the meantime I did not hear him lie down. He was still sitting up in the bed listening; -just as I have done, night after night, hearkening to the death watches in the wall. Presently I heard a slight groan, and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror. It was not a groan of pain or of grief -oh, no! -it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe. I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with its dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me. I say I knew it well. I knew what the old man felt, and pitied him, although I chuckled at heart. I knew that he had been lying awake ever since the first slight noise, when he had turned in the bed. His fears had been ever since growing upon him. He had been trying to fancy them causeless, but could not. He had been saying to himself -"It is nothing but the wind in the chimney -it is only a mouse crossing the floor," or "It is merely a cricket which has made a single chirp." Yes, he had been trying to comfort himself with these suppositions: but he had found all in vain. All in vain; because Death, in approaching him had stalked with his black shadow before him, and enveloped the victim. And it was the mournful influence of the unperceived shadow that caused him to feel -although he neither saw nor heard -to feel the presence of my head within the room. It was my time to strike I went to the bed raised my knife there was no time to take the eye I had to kill the old and steadily I did and was out the door. but before I could get down the hall a soldier was coming on his daily run. I was trapped there was only one way out so steadily I ran to the corner of the hall, raised the hilt of my knife and as the soldier passed I struck him on the back of the neck.

As he fell I fled in the fear of someone hearing. Down the stairs I flew till I got to a secret passage and I went just in time for another soldier to not see. I went through the passage this way and that till I found the end. down I fell into a hill of hay. from there I ran to the car were my friends awaited. As we drove away were heard the yell that the king was dead and that the killer is getting away the all of a sudden the soldiers were coming. As we got closer to the border of the realm Beatriz said I hope your theory is right or we're in a load of trouble. Next thing I we're across the border. The soldiers were afraid to follow which is what I was hoping, but just my luck they got the guts to follow. But mean will back our car we were celebrating we thought we were home free. We drove for miles wondering where to go and you know that stupid realm is actually a place in California its actually a city called Riverside. We traveled to some city of Napa and we had to find someway to get money. we got a job working as waiters and a waitress at shay fonca. Man i wish that was true, but we got jobs as sewage plant workers. It was on purpose so that if anyone came after us we could use the sewage system to get away without being seen.

Well our idea worked some soldiers came after us. We were heading to work when we noticed two soldiers walking in search for their kings killer and his accomplices. we ran as fast as we could to get away, but too late we were noticed. We ran even faster dodging this way and that to get hidden in the crowds. As we got closer to work we slowed to check to see if they were behind us. They were far but close enough to see us. "OH, CRUD!", yelled Maximus. We clocked in and headed for the tunnels. Our pursuers not far behind. we ran this way and that threw the tunnels. We stopped 20 mins later to see if they were behind. Thankfully they got lost in the tunnels we walked until we got to the manhole cover by our house. Beatriz checked to see if it was clear. We climbed out and ran to our house. we gathered all our money and clothes. We packed into the car and hit the road. We were sure to use the back roads. 2 days earlier we checked for any possible unseen escape routes. A day later we were in Carson City, Nevada. We called our job to say we moved. We needed to find a new job.

Well I found a job at grocery store, Maximus found one as a detective, and Beatriz as a mechanic. We also found a house with a game room, a flat screen tv, and an amazing kitchen. Before you ask how we were able to afford this a detective is a high paying job. Maybe we can stay at this one. Today I called in sick. I had to scope out the area and plot possible escape routes you can never be too safe. With these Soldiers about in search for me.

That was close they almost found me I discovered a soldier in the grocery store buying food. Their in the city I told the others. They said they would protect me no matter what. I can't let them get killed over me. Tonight I'm running away to protect them. Its the only way I'll know they are safe.

As I crouched on the window seal I thought they did deserve to be in danger because of me. Why in the night would they deserve to be abandoned by me. Their safety is the only thing that matters to me at this moment. So right now I'm climbing down this tree to save them from the choice I made. It was their fault it's mine they should not be dragged into this. As I ran down the street into the forest, through the trees I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.


End file.
